


Vitun julkihomot

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, joka rakensi itsensä muutamassa päivässä ^.^</p>
<p>(Also, tylsät hissantunnit on kivoja)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitun julkihomot

"Kokkii~!", Juizzi sanoi virnistäen edessään seisovalle Kokille. "Anna mun tehä fanficeistä totta.", mies jatkoi ja tarttui Kokkia alaselältä. Kokki tunsi kuumotuksen jalkojensa välissä ja se vain kasvoi Juizzin kosketuksesta. Juizzi laski kättään alemmas virnistäen ja otti teippirullan pöydältä. Mies teippasi Kokin kädet kiinni toisiinsa.

"Mitä sä teet?", Kokki kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Fanficeistä totta. Nyt mennään mun säännöillä.", Juizzi sanoi ja tiukensi kätensä otetta Kokin takamuksen kohdalla. Kokki tunsi kuumotuksen kavsavan entisestään. Juizzi virnisti ja veti Kokin haluavaan suudelmaan.

"Sä pussaat hyvin.", Kokki henkäisi nopeasti.

"Tiedän.", Juizzi mutisi ja näykki Kokin niskaa. Kokki ynähti nautinnosta ja työnsi Juizzin sängylle istumaan. Juizzin toinen käsi vaelsi Kokin etumuksella ja löysi farkkujen napin. Kokki työnsi Juizzin makuuasentoon ja istui hajareisin tämän päälle. Teipattujen käsien takia, Kokki kaatui suutelemaan Juizzia intohimoisesti. Juizzi melkein maistoi veren suussaan, kun Kokki näykkäisi tämän alahuulta. Juizzi tiukensi otettaan Kokin etumuksella ja naurahti suudelman keskeltä. Kokki kaatui makaamaan sängylle ja katsoi Juizziin.

"Eiks pitäny mennä sun säännöillä?", Kokki virnisti ja avasi jalkojaan.

Juizzin silmissä näkyi raaka halu, kun hän hyökkäsi Kokin kimppuun. Kokki tunsi kuumotuksen kasvavan joka sekuntti. Juizzi heitti paitansa lattialle ja auttoi Kokkia pääsemään eroon hupparistaan, mutta teippi esti sen. Hän liikutteli kättään Kokin etumuksella ja tiukensi otettaan. Kokki henkäisi ja suuteli Juizzia haluavasti. Juizzi vastasi suudelmaan ja otti pöydältä sakset. Hän leikkasi teipin rikki.

 

"Kyl sie saat vähä enemmä vapautta.", mies virnisti.  _Ainaki hetkeks..._ , hän ajatteli.

 

Kokki heitti hupparinsa ja t-paitansa lattialle virnistäen.

 

"Ota mut..", Kokki kuiskasi ja näykki Juizzin niskaa.

 

"Yhel ehol."

 

"No?"

 

"Me striimataan tää kaikki."

 

Kokki mietti hetken, mutta myöntyi.

"Okei."

 

Juizzi töni Kokin päältään ja käynnisti streamin ja ilmoitti siitä Twitterissä. Streamissa oli 50 katsojaa, ja Juizzi avasi facecamin. Kamera osoitti suoraan sänkyyn. Chat oli täynnä kysymyksiä kamerasta.

 

"Miks toi naama_kamera osottaa sänkyyn!? Juizzi, wtf!? :DD"

"Onx tääl bornoa??? Kappa"

Tms..

 

Juizzi kaatoi Kokin sängylle suudellen tätä. Chat räjähti. Juizzi otti tyynyn alta pinkit pörröiset käsiraudat, ja lukitsi Kokin niillä sängynpäätyyn. Mies suuteli Kokkia rajusti ja haluavasti. He tunsivat veren maun suissaan, kun Kokin alahuuli hajosi suudelmassa.

 

"Auh..", Kokki kuiskasi ja siirsi vapaan kätensä Juizzin takamukselle ja tiukensi otettaan, joka aiheutti Juizzille seisokin.

 

Juizzi nuoli veren Kokin huulelta ja irroittautui suudelmasta.

 

"Miul seisoo, oisko helpotusta?", mies sanoi ehkä hieman liian kovaa, sillä streamin katsojat kuulivat.

 

Kokki virnisti ja repi Juizzin housuja pois.

 

"Mä haluun suah..."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Aamulla miehet nukkuivat vierekkäin pienessä kerässä. Kokin käsi käsiraudoissa. Juizzi heräsi ja veti päälleen bokserit ja t-paidan ja lähti keittämään kahvia. Noin kymmenen minuutin kuluttua, Kokki alkoi heräillä.

 

_Ei vittu.. Miten mä saan mun käden täst vapaaks!?_ , Kokki ajatteli turhautuneena yrittäen repiä kättään irti.

 

"Juizzi!"

 

"No?"

  
"Auta!"

 

Juizzi käveli tyynesti makuuhuoneeseen.

 

"Mä en saa mun kättä tästä irti.", Kokki sanoi katsoen Juizzia.

 

"Oota hetki.", Juizzi sanoi ja alkoi etsiä avainta.

 

Hetken kuluttua Juizzi löysi avaimen ja antoi sen Kokille ja käveli takaisin keittiöön.

 

Kokki käveli väsyneenä keittiöön jalassaan vain harmaat college-housut.

 

Juizzi kääntyi ympäri virnistäen, nosti Kokin syliinsä ja suuteli tätä.

 

Kokki hymähti ja näykki Juizzin huulta.

 

Juizzi vetäytyi suudelmasta ja laski Kokin alas.

 

"Sammutiksä sen striimin koskaan?", Kokki kysyi nopeasti. Juizzi oli hetken hiljaa. "...En tainnu..", mies sanoi lopulta ja ryntäsi makuuhuoneeseen.

 

Stream oli jäänyt käyntiin. Juizzi virnisti ja sulki sen. Hän näki chatissa viestin; " _ **Vitun julkihomot!!!**_ "

 

Kokki käveli makuuhuoneeseen Juizzin taakse ja suuteli tätä intohimoisesti.

 

_"Oot mun."_

 

_"Oon siun."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hih, täs tälläkertaa tämmöstä! Toivottavasti tykkäsitte ja palautetta saa jättää! ♥
> 
> ~♡Cherry♡~


End file.
